Rain
by SpiderParker7708
Summary: Peter finds the last place he was happy with his family. Natasha finds him out in the rain and comforts him. Quicksilver and Magneto stuff too.


New story...

Facts:

X-men Quicksilver and magneto are in this fic

Peter and pietro are besties.

Quicksilver hasn't told magneto he's his son.

In this fic imma say pietro but people will call him peter.

————————————

Nick Fury has sent the avengers, and the two of the X-men somewhere in New Jersey for a mission.

Nick had said they had a few hours to just lay back and do whatever.

Peter decided to explore.

He went into one of the parks and wanted to walk around.

There was a small lake in the middle of the park and peter went to check it out.

Peter sat on the stairways that led into the water.

He was wearing a simple tee, and jeans.

He looked out on the horizon, where rain clouds were approaching.

He opened up his phone.

Something seemed very familiar about this place.

He then remembered.

He scrolled through all of his photos until he reached the last picture of him and his family.

He looked back in front of him.

This was exactly where they took their last photo together. Before they...

Peter stayed there while the rain clouds threatened to drop.

Everyone behind him was running back into their homes.

However, peter sat there as he started crying.

The rain began to pour, making his hair and clothes wet.

—————————

"Where's Parker?!" Nick Fury asked as the avengers looked around.

"We don't know" Clint said.

"I can call him" pietro said.

Everyone else nodded.

Pietro called peter.

"No answer" pietro said.

"Gimme your phone. I'll track him" Tony said.

Pietro nodded and ran to tony and gave him the phone

Tony did some coding and tracking till he found peter.

"He's at wild acre park" Tony said.

"But it's raining like hell outside" Erik said

"Romanoff, you're getting him" nick said.

Natasha nodded before heading off.

You know I could run there-" pietro was cut off.

"No, we need you here, helping with getting the jet ready. You will go pick them up from the park when you are done" nick said.

They nodded and got everything ready.

———————————

Natasha picked up her black raincoat. Then Peters blue hoodie, because he forgot to take it with him. She picked up her black umbrella.

Natasha ran the five minute walk and got to the park.

She looked all over the huge area when she spotted peter sitting on the stairwell next to the small clear lake.

The rain was making it worse.

Natasha walked over to see his eyes red from crying.

"Hey, Peter, you good?" She asked, walking over to sit next to him on the wet concrete stairs. She didn't care if she got wet. She needed to help peter.

Peter looked away from her and wiped his tears away.

Natasha pulled his head back towards herself watched as he looked away again.

"I'm fine. Do we need to go back?" Peter asked.

"You are sitting in the rain, without a jacket," she said as she threw him his hoodie. He put it on as she continued "not minding that your hair and phone are getting wet. Oh, and you were crying"

Peter looked at her and frowned.

"My phone's water proof. My hair'l dry, and I can cry if I want" peter stated.

"No. That's not okay. What's going on?" Natasha asked.

"It's nothing" peter denied.

Natasha realized what was going on "something special about this place?" Natasha asked.

Peter hesitated. 'Of course she knows. Shes Natasha freaking Romanoff' he thought. "Maybe" Peter said aloud.

"Wanna explain? I'm here for you if you need comfort" Natasha soothed as she brushed his hair back with her fingers.

Peter sighed and opened his phone and showed her the picture.

She looked at it and then at their scenery. "Is this your-" Natasha was cut off.

"Yeah, my family. It was taken a week before the plane crash. It's the last picture I have with them" peter said as he looked down.

"I'm sorry" Natasha said as she gave his phone back.

Peter took it and nodded.

"Are we going back?" Peter asked.

"No, they're coming to get us" she said as the quinjet flew down "We'll debrief you inside" Natasha said as they both got up.

They walked towards the quinjet.

The tail opened and they walked in.

As soon as peter came in, pietro ran to his side.

"You okay man?" Pietro asked.

Peter just nodded and looked down, so no one would see his face.

Pietro Looked at Natasha, and Natasha shook her head.

Pietro frowned and decided to comfort peter.

He ran to get a towel and ran back to put it on Peters soaking wet hair and tried to dry it.

Peter's hair was still a little wet, when he pushed pietro away and went to sit down on the side seats of the jet.

Peter leaned back and started coughing violently.

Everyone rushed to his side, and began asking if he was okay.

'Shit. Not another sensory overload' Peter thought.

He closed his eyes and stopped coughing.

"Just leave me alone! I'm fine!" Peter yelled, holding his hand out to show that he was fine.

He kept his eyes closed for a whole minute. When he opened his eyes everyone had left, except for pietro.

Pietro was sitting right next to him.

"You sure you're okay?" Pietro asked.

Peter put his hands on his face and mumbled some curses.

Pietro pursed his lips and stared ahead, where Erik was sitting.

Peter took his hands off his face and leaned forward in his seat, so he could talk to Pietro.

"Have you told him yet?" Peter asked.

" told him what?" Pietro asked.

"Come on, it's obvious you're his son. Now, have you told him, or does he know?" Peter whispered.

"No. He doesn't know" Pietro said "now, on to you, what were you doing out in the rain?" He asked.

"It's nothing" peter said as he got up. He threw the towel off and took his hoody off too.

He swayed a little before he walked to the back of the jet where his stuff were.

"Hey! Where are my webshooters?" Peter yelled out into the jet.

In a second, his web shooters came flying at him.

He caught them before they hit his face and slowly turned his head around to see who threw it, when he saw Pietro smirking.

"For real?" Peter asked.

Pietro just kept on smiling.

———————————————

Ze end.


End file.
